


Fangirl Summarizes Book of Mormon Stories

by FangirlOfPower



Category: The Book of Mormon (Latter-day Saints), never the musical, not the musical
Genre: And my father dwelt in a tent, Bad Puns, Brethren adieu, But to me he Doth Not Stink, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hymns, Insomuch they began to be astonished, LDS jokes, Meme, Memes, Nephi da son of Nephi da son of Helaman da son of Helaman da son of Alma da son of Alma, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Chronological, Not the musical never the musical, Old Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Primary Songs, Puns & Word Play, Scripture References, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, Utahn jokes, Vines, We don't go by Mormon anymore, all the references to pretty much everything ever, churchwide jokes, green jello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: ...Literally what it says in the title. I summarize Book of Mormon stories in ways that are funny but tell the whole story. Some summaries are shorter and/or sillier than others.If you came here for the musical, you're going to be disappointed.





	1. Alma the Younger and the Sons of Mosiah: SUPER CONDENSED

Alma the Younger and the sons of Mosiah were being buttheads.  
  
So an angel came down and told Alma the Younger and the sons of Mosiah they were being buttheads.  
  
So Alma the Younger and the sons of Mosiah apologized for being buttheads.


	2. Korihor the Anti-Christ

Korihor: God doesn't exist!  
  
The people: Seems legit  
  
Korihor to different people: God doesn't exist!  
  
Diff people: Mmmmmm nah we're bringing you to the prophet  
  
Alma: Please stop.  
  
Korihor: No  
  
Alma: God exists  
  
Korihor: No he doesn't  
  
Alma: Prove it  
  
Korihor: You prove it  
  
Alma: No  
  
Korihor: Prove it show me a sign  
  
Alma: No  
  
Korihor: Show me a sign  
  
Alma: No  
  
Korihor: Sign  
  
Alma: Okay  
  
Korihor, now unable to speak: *I messed up*  
  
Korihor: *I believed the whole time take it away*  
  
Alma: No


	3. A Summary of the Books of the Book of Mormon

1 Nephi: You thought YOUR family was dysfunctional!  
  
2 Nephi: Did you mean Isaiah?  
  
Jacob: This book is 18 pages long and I tell you what a different prophet said about olive trees for 6 of them.  
  
Enos: I prayed for like a day and a half straight.  
  
Jarom: The pride cycle almost happens in this single chapter but it doesn't.  
  
Omni: This book is named after Omni but most of it is written by his great grandson Amaleki.  
  
Words of Mormon: I tell you about the King Benjamin Amaleki mentioned but don't actually tell you anything about him.  
  
Mosiah: King Benjamin is cool but most of the rest of this book is about Alma and Alma Junior.  
  
Alma: *War flashbacks*  
  
Helaman: You see this guy Gadianton? Yeah, he happened and everything went downhill from there.  
  
3 Nephi: Jesus is born, the pride cycle happens, Jesus dies, Jesus comes back, Jesus prophesies.  
  
4 Nephi: Everybody's friendly for 2 generations, which is 200 years, and then the pride cycle hits.  
  
Mormon: So everyone's dead now.  
  
Ether: The Jaredites are good guys for about 11 pages and by the end they all killed each other.  
  
Moroni: This is what the true church should be like also I'm the only Nephite left.


End file.
